Bedazzled Cannibals
by Slipknot2
Summary: Sometimes, a foreign exchange students are homesick. But they missed the food the most.


Sometimes, as a foreign exchange student, Gunther and Tinka are homesick. They missed their small mountain country in Europe. Mostly, they missed the food over there. All nice and delicious foods in that small mountain. But they don't missed that anymore because they can make their hometown's food in Chicago. Right now, they're at school hall, grabbing stuff in their locker. They started to feel hungry but they should eat when they get home from school. They also need someone to help them to make food. So they look around to find someone, not Rocky and CeCe. They're busy with someone else too. Rocky notice that Gunther and Tinka were looking for someone and both her and CeCe were pointing at someone for them. Turns out it was Deuce, also grabbing stuff from his locker. Perfect! Gunther and Tinka gives a thank you sign to Rocky and CeCe and walk towards to Deuce.

"Hello Deuce!" They greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" Deuce asked.

"Well, we need someone to help us to make supper after school and we just wanna know if your intreasted?" Gunther asked.

"I don't know, I was planing to go on a date with Dina but she said that she is going to meet Rocky and CeCe somewhere for help." Deuce said.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Tinka said.

"Well, okay! What are you guys making?" Deuce asked.

"A great surprise from our hometowm! So be at our apartment at 5:00pm. " Gunther said. Then the bell ring and they all headed to class.

* * *

Deuce is looking for Gunther's and Tinka's aparment room. He doesn't need to know what room number they're in, they actually bedazzled the front door. He found their apartment building and knocked the bedazzled door, answered by Tinka and Deuce is shocked. Tinka's wearing a black t-shirt that said "Life Worth Eating" in blood red sequins, a black bedazzled leather jacket, a blood red bedazzled skirt and a black sequin slipper. She is wearing black eyeshadow.

"Oh, hello Deuce! Come in, you're just in time!" Tinka said as she let Deuce in.

Deuce walk in to the apartment room but then stopped by Tinka.

"You stay here and I'll let Gunther to get out of the kitchen." Tinka said as she told Gunther to get out of the kitchen. When Gunther walks out of the kitchen, Deuce is shocked again. Gunther wearing a black t-shirt that said "Tasty Meat" in white sequins, a blood red skinny jeans with black bedazzled skull on a right leg and black bedazzled sneakers. He's also wearing...eyeliner! Did their hometown gone goth or something. Deuce suddenly snapped out by Gunther's gleeful greeting.

"Hello!" Gunther said.

"Um...hey!" Deuce said. "Why did you guys wear all dark?"

"Oh! In our country, we wear this when eat some delicious food!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

After the confersation, Tinka came out of the kitchen and said "Deuce, we need your help!"

"All right!" Deuce said but he stopped by Gunther.

"Before you go in, take off your clothes!" Guther said.

Deuce is confused and asked "Why?"

"Just take it off!"

Deuce obeys him by take off all of his clothes and then walk into the kitchen, along with Gunther. As he goes in, he notice a big table and sharp tools. Deuce was scared.

"What's all this?" Deuce asked.

"All of this is for you." Tinka said.

"Wait. I thought I was supposed to help you make food."

"You are!" Gunther said. "Remember I said that what are we going to make is a surprise?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that surprise is you!"

Deuce was in horror shock. They are going to eat him! The naked latino tries to run away but Gunther tackles him, take him to the table and ties him to the table.

"W-why are you guys wanna eat me?" Deuce asked in horror.

"It's what we do in our hometown." Gunther said. He grab the scapel and drew a line onto Deuce face, makes him wince. After he drew the line, Gunther lick the blood off of the scapel and Tinka use her finger to scoop the blood off of his face and lick it.

"Mmm! He taste so good!" Gunther said.

"He sure is!" Tinka agrees.

They can't take it anymore. Tinka takes out a big knife and pointed to Deuce's chest. Deuce began to cry, then Gunther slapped him to shut him up. When Tinka is ready, Gunther hold on to the knife and also be ready to kill him.

"Bye bye baybee!" They said in unison as they stabbed them right to his chest. Blood splatter all over them. Then Deuce is dead.

Gunther and Tinka are so happy that their supper is ready. They take out their plates as Gunther takes the hacksaw, cut out Deuce's leg and place it on his plate

"You always take the leg!" Tinka said.

"Of course! It's my favorite part!" her brother said as he handed a hacksaw to his sister.

Tinka takes the hacksaw from Gunther, cut out Deuce's arm, and place it onto her plate. The Hessenheffer siblings took their plates into the dining table and devour the latino's meat.

"It feels like home! Now we don't need to be homesick again." Gunther said. Tinka nods with agreement.

In fact, nobody knows about what they did 'cause it's a secret. Nobody except Rocky and CeCe because Gunther and Tinka knows their secrets. And they know that the girls took care of Dina pretty good.


End file.
